We Own The Night
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Part one of a three part series. This is Clint/Hermione


Own Nothing.

Part-One

* * *

He was ordered to kill two people once and both times, he had chosen not to.

The first time, he was ordered to kill Natasha Romanov but he decided against it and flipped her to S.H.I.E.L.D's team and she became his partner and for a while lover. They were good together; they were best friends, and partners.

About five years later he was asked to kill another woman, some one S.H.I.E.L.D feared for many reasons, she was powerful, she was well connected and she was too brilliant. He was ready to kill her, arrow notched, ready to fire when she just looked up. There was no possible way for the target to know about him, but she looked up in his direction and he feared that he was made. She just smiled and shook her head and looked away.

He was sure that she didn't see him; you never see the hit that kills you. He always believed that, but he saw her beautiful chocolate brown eyes looking up at him and smiling and he knew he couldn't kill her.

He asked her later on if she saw him and she just smiled and told him that he would never know.

* * *

When he talked to her the first time, he was nervous, he was trained and a pretty confident man, but he was nervous as hell. He saw her at the bookstore several times in following her, so when he entered and stood down the book aisle from her as she looked through the old hard covers, he couldn't figure out what to say.

She finally closed the book she was looking at and looked up, she saw him, saw him looking at her. She had a light blush on her cheeks and she smiled. She held the book to her chest as she walked over to him. She turn briskly and faced the bookshelf as if she looking at the books. Her fingers dancing on the spines as he watched her, he wasn't hiding it now. She pulled out a book and handed it to him. "I think this one would be good for you."

He looked down and it was a hard cover book, he looked back up at her then down at the book as he opened the cover. He smirked at its title, the Piped Piper. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled at him, still looking at the books. "So why have you been following me?" She asked him. "You don't seem much like a reader." She glanced up at him from the corner of her eye.

He actually blushed, she wasn't an accomplished spotter, he read her file like it was the bible, he knew her inside and out. He smirked. She was full of surprised. "I'm full of surprises." He replied finally.

She returned his smirk and leaned up against the bookshelf, looking at him. "Oh, I would love to see that."

* * *

The first time he kissed her, he had come to her home in the dead of night after a mission. He was supposed to check in, but he needed to see her. She was awake still, reading a book when he opened her window, scaring her. "Clint?" She asked as she let her book fall and she rushed to him.

He grabbed ahold of her, pulled her close and kissed her like it was the last thing he could do. He felt her tense before relaxing, she returned to kiss as she pulled on his clothing. He broke apart so they could breath, he stared down at her as she look up at him. "You're safe." She whispered and all he could do was nod. "Let's get you something to eat." She pulled him to the kitchen to make him something to eat. But he sat her down and began to rummage through her fridge.

Clint like to cook, he loved to cook for her. He cooked pancakes as she sliced the fruit and they had breakfast at 2:30 in the morning. He had to return to base in a few hours, but here he was safe.

When Fury yelled at him, asking where the hell he was all night, he simply replied. "I was safe."

* * *

He liked to pretend he was normal sometimes, when he was with her, like he wasn't constantly looking over his shoulder, or up high to the tallest building to see if he could spot a shooter. He tried to pretend that when he was with his girlfriend of six months that the chances of being spotted and her being used against him weren't high.

"Stop it." She whispered, grabbing his hand. "We'll be fine." He felt her squeeze her hand and they walked down the sidewalk together.

"I know. I'm sorry." He replied and she just laughs and shook her head.

"You're not really sorry, but it's cute anyway." She reached up and kissed him on the lips.

He pulled her close and out of the way of the walking traffic. "I'm a train marksman." He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her. "I'm not cute.

* * *

He moved his hands around her body, running the slowly up her arms and down her legs that she was shaking as she glared at him, he was doing this on purpose. He was making this painfully slow and she had half a mind to curse him.

He smirked as he studied her form, he stepped back and nodded, he was teaching her self-defense and he was starting with the basics. He walked around her, making sure everything was in place before they began. "Good."

"This is payback from the comment, then I'm sorry." She muttered.

He shook his head. "No, you were right, I'm not here all the time, and you need to protect yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

He smirked and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Try to get free." He ordered her and he felt her struggle, but he was to experience and much bigger than her to let her get free. "The guns you keep in your room wont help you either."

She rolled her eyes, she may keep a gun in her room, but she always kept her wand with her, but Clint didn't know what she was, so she didn't tell him. He showed her how to escape from the hold and how to hurt a man enough to get away. She allowed him the pleasure of teaching her; he needed to know she was safe when he wasn't there to save her.

* * *

When he found out she was a Witch, he had came home one night after a mission and saw her use magic, he understood the real reason S.H.I.E.L.D wanted her dead. The fear in her eyes when she noticed him shook him to the core. He reached over and pulled her close, his mouth on hers' as he held her tight.

He knew that S.H.I.E.L.D still wanted her dead but he would protect her from them. She was his life, his love. When they made love in their bedroom, he promised himself that they would never hurt her.

* * *

Hermione remembered coming home one day, to see Clint Barton making dinner in the kitchen. She sat her bag down on the counter and walked into the kitchen. Her boyfriend had been gone for two months on a secret mission and she was worried that he wouldn't be coming back. "You're home." She whispered and he turned around and gave her his signature smirk. "You're safe."

"A little sore, but nothing that can't be fixed." He told her, he held a spoon to her lips. "Taste this, something new I learned." She tasted the sauce and her eyes widened. "I thought you would like it."

She nodded. "I do." She reached up and kissed him. "Some far off country with some dangerous threat and all you bring me is a new recipe."

He smirked at her. "Go run the bath, I'll finish up here and I'll be there."

She smiled and nodded. "Hurry up, I'm sure you brought back some other techniques as well." She winked at him as she walked to their bathroom, he could hear the water flowing in seconds.

He smirked and turned back to his sauce to finish it, it just needed to set for a few hours and then they could eat. He set it aside and turned off the stove and turned around. He walked into the bathroom, taking off his shirt; he entered to see his girlfriend already naked. He broke out into a grin, he could figure out several things to do until the sauce of ready.


End file.
